


Rubber Love

by carpfish



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Condoms, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: Happy 5/6 Condom Day.





	Rubber Love

“Ooh, Tsuzurun, how about this one with the ridges? Or what about the watermelon flavored ones? We haven't tried these yet!” 

Kazunari's high-pitched voice rings far too loudly through the near-empty convenience store. Tsuzuru rubs the bridge of his nose and thanks the heavens that they're not anywhere near Veludo Way right now. If this were his usual Lolson, he would never be able to come back.

“Miyoshi-san,” Tsuzuru bites out. “Could you keep it down while talking about such  _ private  _ things in public?” 

Kazunari, for his part, appears to have no shame as he shuffles through the brightly colored boxes on the store shelf. “But Tsuzuruuun,” he whines, still completely unaware of volume, “I know you're totally  _ in love _ with your usual Zagami 001s, but it's boring for me, y'know! Why can't we spice things up a bit once in a while?” 

Tsuzuru has half a mind to  _ spice things up _ by gagging Kazunari right then and there because oh god, as much as he loves this boy, Kazunari does not know when to  _ shut the fuck up _ . The unsavory old man flipping through gravure mags in the corner is starting to glance in their direction and it's making Tsuzuru very uncomfortable. All he wants to do is grab Kazunari, make his purchase, and get out of here as soon as possible.

Tsuzuru reaches for his usual brand, determined to make a swift exit from this Lolson, only for the box to be snatched out of his hand by an even swifter Kazunari. “See, that's exactly what I was talking about,” Kazunari proclaims, eyeing the box of poor, blameless Zagamis with open disdain. “You're so boring, Tsuzurun. If you're going to use such ultra thin condoms anyways then we might as well do it ra-”

“Miyoshi-san!” Tsuzuru cuts him off with a bellow of despair, desperately hoping to drown out the end of Kazunari's sentence. The gravure mag man is definitely staring at them now, and the convenience store clerk is very pointedly turned away towards the cigarette displays instead of looking at them. Tsuzuru is never going to be able to show his face in this Lolson- nay, this neighborhood, ever again. He looks back at Kazunari, whose mouth is thankfully, blessedly closed, but is now pulled into a smug, catlike grin. Immediately, Tsuzuru feels as though he's lost a battle he didn't even know he was fighting.

“Miyoshi-san,” Tsuzuru groans, much more resigned this time. “Just… Pick one. Any one. And let's go.” 

Tsuzuru can visibly see the flowers blooming around Kazunari's smile as he dumps the Zagamis back onto the shelf and delightfully picks up another box of condoms instead. “Yayy~ Tsuzurun you're the best! Watermelon flavored it is!” He cheers, sounding all too innocent for the context as he skips- fucking  _ skips- _ to the cashier.

Tsuzuru rubs his nose again and prays fervently that he will make it to the Love Hotel with his dignity at least a little intact. But as he hears Kazunari begin to chatter at the cashier, his heart sinks. The chances of that, he knows, are a near zero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The GDocs Title for this was "Size XL for Tsuzuru's Big, Long Patience". Hopefully I might actually get to the sex scene at some point, but wanted to publish this for Condom Day first. Thanks for reading!


End file.
